Chispas
by Yauma
Summary: Ella era indecente en todo lo que hacía pero jamás sería infiel. -¿Y ahora que hacemos? -dijo dudoso-. \\ -Fumemos. Con la cabeza pesada pienso mejor.\\ Quizás, quien sabe, eran chispas. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Que me volví mala, lo sé. ¿Qué si me importa?; No

de humo.

 **E** staba cansada, cansada de fingir, cansada de vivir, cansada quizás de la monotonía. Di una calada al porro y vi como el humo se escapaba con la leve brisa del mar. La noche sin duda era lo mejor.

Di un respingo al sentir como mi teléfono sonaba, miré la pantalla; Gray.

- _Hmp, que querrá ahora-._

 _-_ ¿Sí? –Solté humo una vez más-.

\- ¡Buenas, Lucy! – _Demasiado ruidoso_.- ¡Vamos a quedar todos!

Ni siquiera sonaba a pregunta, era una puta afirmación.

-¿Cómo qué todos Gray? –Volví a dar otra calada mientras observaba el mar-. Además, ¿qué mierda de hora es esta para llamar?

-Perdona Lucy, estaba tan emocionado que no pude contenerme – _tan infantil-._ ¡No podrás creer con quien he podido contactar!

-Seguro que no, Gray, seguro que no –sonreí-. ¿Vas a alargar mucho la llamada o por fin me vas a contar?

-Verás, he contactado con nuestros antiguos amigos de Fairy Tail. – _Vaya, inesperado.-_ Encontré a Juvia, hablamos por un rato largo – _Claro, hablar, y una mierda.-_ Me propuso poder vernos todos de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece Lucy?

-Me parece de todo menos sincero –reí-, vamos Gray, te cogiste a Juvia y no sabes cómo volver a verla. –Escuché balbuceos a través del teléfono, cosa que me produjo más risa-. Está bien Gray, ya me mandas un mensaje el día y la hora. Te tengo que dejar.

Y colgué, con el corazón en un puño. Hacía ya, ¿cuatro?, o quizás ¿cinco años?, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no se encontraba con su pequeña familia. Todos eligieron sueños distintos, todos avanzaron. Que difícil fue el cambio.

Recogí mi cabellera rubia en una coleta mientras terminaba de fumar.

 _-Quizás algún día dejé esta mierda-._

 _Beep Beep_

Maldito móvil de mierda.

Fumeta, espero poder vernos pronto.

Sabes que fumamos juntos.

L.

Quizás es hora de que implique a Loke en su vida, quizás esté es el cambio que esperan, dios que molesto. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuando me había vuelto así. No sé porque maldita razón he perdido el amor por los demás. Y lo más importante; ¿Loke y ella?

Arranqué mi moto, conducir era lo único que podía aliviarme.

Dos semanas después.

 _Beep Beep_

Mierda de móvil.

¡Hoy es el día!

Trae tu culo hasta Magnolia. No excusas.

Estaremos en el bar de siempre.

PD: Soy un sentimental.

GF.

Froté mis ojos, mientras dirigía mi mirada al reloj de mi pequeña mesa de noche.

8:00 am. _¡Fantástico!_

Gray se tendrá que esperar, saqué mis atriles y me dispuse a liarme mi porro de buenos días. Que mala manía había cogido. Ya con el liado, miré el armario, revisé con ojos críticos todas aquellas prendas que no me decían nada aquella mañana.

Me puse unos shorts blancos, con un lindo top de estampado floreado. Me pinte la raya del ojo, bien negro – _así como mi vida-._ Pinté mis labios y como último toque mis converse. Ah sí, claro, cabello suelto, desaliñado.

Quizás el vivir al lado de la playa le había dado una perspectiva diferente. Estaba más ansiosa, más anhelosa, pero sin saber por qué.


	2. Copas

**Q** uisiera aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **A** viso: lenguaje mal sonante, cosas _inapropiadas_ ylemmon.

Que me lama, que me muerda, que me jale del pelo, que me haga fuego

Magnolia 12:00 am.

El viento hondeaba mi melena mientras apretaba el aselador, necesitaba más frenesí al recordar lo de hacía unas horas. _Una maldita discusión._ No necesitaba que nadie le recordara que iba con retraso en su trabajo, no necesitaba que nadie estuviera exigiendo cosas que ella quisiera que pasaran, pero que no sucedían.

Después de unas cuantas calles encontré el pequeño bar.

Tomé aire al pasar el umbral de la puerta, de repente me estaba sintiendo tan nerviosa. Una mano a lo lejos me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ey, estamos aquí! – un peli negro me llamaba desde una esquina de la barra, agitando sus manos animadamente-. Era hora, pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Entonces me encontré con aquellas cuatro caras conocidas; Erza, Wendy, Juvia y como no, Natsu.

-¿De quién es la culpa? – Miré fijamente el taburete que me habían alcanzado para sentarme, al lado de Natsu-. Si quizás no me hubieras jodido la mañana.

Observé la cara de la pelirroja, algo acusadora.

-¿Qué pasa? –Parpadeé un par de veces-.

Abrió sus brazos, dejando ver sus grandes tetas en aquella camisa nadadora.

-¡Cómo no te atreves a abrazarme! –Y me estrujó. Literalmente-.

Podía sentir como las tetas de Erza se pegaban a las mías y entonces, mi manos fueron a ellas.

-¡Vaya! –Masajeé- Debes de tener a aquel novio tuyo muy impresionado. Cinco años y están tal cual que una jovencita.

Entonces vi como unos incómodos Natsu y Gray se revolvían en sus sillas, como esperando algún pretexto para ir al baño a huir de aquella escena. _Tan típico, como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido._

-¡Chicas, esto no está bien! –Dijo una sonrojada Wendy. _Tan linda-._

 _-_ Juvia cree que Wendy se siente mal, porque no tiene tanto pecho – Entonces me reí estrepitosamente al ver la cara hinchada de Wendy-.

Volví a observar a Natsu, esperando que su mirada encontrara la mía, necesitaba entablar una conversación. De esas que no dices nada, pero que dices todo.

-¡Qué tal si celebramos! – Dijo un peli rosa levantando su cerveza-. Por ya no perder el contacto.

Había perdido la cuenta, estaba bebiendo por beber, tenía la garganta quemada, si bebía más era posible que ya confundiera cielo y tierra.

-Oye, cuéntame Luce – Siempre llamándome así, suena tan sexy ahora mismo-. ¿Al final publicaste tú libro?

En ese preciso momento tenía que haberme vuelto muda. O quizás, debería haberme fundido un rayo.

-Ajá –di otro sorbo. _Mala idea-._ Hice un libro erótico, después de eso las ventas subieron. Así que descubrí que ahí estaba mi punto.

Él me miraba mientras Gray sobajeaba a Juvia, Wendy había acompañado a Erza al baño. Sentía que no podía estar ahí, no con él.

-Así que me dices, -sonrió- que la inocente Luce, tenía una mente depravada –su sonrisa se volvió en una carcajada-. ¿Y dime quién fue tu musa?, es decir, que coges de referente para poner a dos personas a follar.

Mierda. Alcohol hoy está decidido que no eres mi amigo. Siento que voy a vomitar.

-Tú y yo –bebí otra vez-. Y no es ponerlos a follar, es imaginar y sentir que la respiración se te corta.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces, debería de cobrar mi parte?

 _Prometo que no lo pretendía, pero en mi barriga acaban de surgir chispas._

Bueno preciosuras, os pido un poquito de apoyo si queréis que siga publicando; prometo que poco a poco iré desvelando secretos.


End file.
